Broken Ties
by Mito
Summary: Misty seeks revenge for the death of her parents, while Ash keeps a secret that could change everything. When their worlds are flipped upside-down, nothing is the same. Will Ash and Misty ever mend their broken ties? (BONUS: It's complete!)
1. No Turning Back

Okay, I dedicate this to my new friends at the forum who helped me   
see my dumb mistakes so I could get this stupid thing to upload.  
  
Also, thank you to my friend Allison who helped me get my lazy butt in   
gear and finish this! She also came up with the title. Love ya, Allison!  
  
I also dedicate this to my parents and thank them in advance for not  
sending me into therapy should they ever read this and find out I'm   
into a (contraversially) kids' show.   
  
Disclaimer: I did NOT have sexual relations with that woman.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"All right! We finally made it to Viridian City!" Ash exclaimed,   
as he, Pikachu, Misty and Brock stood outside the city's gates.  
"I'm glad, Ash," Misty said sarcasticly, "EXCEPT we were   
SUPPOSED to be in Cerulean City! How'd we end up here?"  
Brock held up his hands in defense. "Don't look at me; I let   
Ash hold the map all week."  
Ash defended himself. "You specificly told me that we were   
going to   
Viridian City to catch more Pokemon!"  
"That's only what you wanted to hear!" Misty exploded. "I told   
you that we were going to Cerulean to visit my sisters."  
Pikachu agreed. "Pika pi!"  
Brock crossed his arms. "Either way, we're stuck here now, so   
what   
should we do?"  
"Catch more Pokemon!" Ash immediatly replied.  
"No way!" Misty exclaimed. She looked around the city, and   
through   
the streets. There were stands set up all along the sidewalks, and   
people   
were walking around with balloons, food and souviners. "It looks like   
there's some kind of festival here today. Lets check it out."  
The group walked through the streets, and Brock read the huge   
banner   
that hung above the party: "'Mother's and Father's Day Festival.' That   
sounds pretty cool." Little kids and their parents were   
everywhere,   
holding hands and laughing.  
"Look! I see Joy!" Brock suddenly shouted. "I'll bet she's   
looking   
for me! She probably still remembers me from when she saw me before!"  
"You mean when she had you arrested for harrassment?" Misty   
asked,   
but Brock was already gone. She sighed and sat down on a bench. "We   
may as   
well wait for him here."  
Ash sat down next to her with Pikachu. "Why wait here  
for Brock? Lets walk around and see the sights!"  
Misty didn't answer.  
"Misty, are you still mad at me for taking us to the wrong city?" he   
asked.  
Still no anwer.  
"Mist, are you okay?" Ash asked, reaching out to touch her   
shoulder.  
Misty jumped when Ash touched her shoulder. "Oh, I didn't hear you   
talking to me.   
Sorry.   
I'm fine." She turned to where she had been starring before. Ash   
followed   
her eyes to see a little girl with red hair, holding a parent's hand on   
each   
side. She was swinging between them and laughing.  
"Sorta looks like you, if you were younger," Ash commented. He   
thought Misty didn't seem herself. He wanted more than anything to   
reach out   
and take her hand. "Are you sure you're all right?"  
Misty didn't take her eyes off the girl, but asked Ash, "How   
old were   
you when your dad died?"  
Ash cringed. So THAT'S what was bothering her! He knew   
her parents were dead, but they hadn't really   
discussed it   
before. "My dad isn't dead," he informed her.  
Misty turned to him. "How come I've never seen him?"  
"He doesn't live with us anymore. He left years ago because he   
and   
Mom fought so much. I don't really remember him," Ash told her.   
Timidly, he   
asked, "What about you?"  
Misty looked like she wanted to speak her mind, but just shook   
her   
head. "I'm okay. Really. Don't worry." She forced a smile and stood   
up.   
"We'd better find Brock before he's arrested for indecent exposure or   
something." She walked away.  
Ash turned to Pikachu. "Strange. I've never seen her like   
this."   
Then he followed her.  
  
Later that night, the group was at the Pokemon Center for the   
night.   
Ash was in the top bunk above Brock, who was almost arrested that day   
for   
harrassment again. Misty lay in the top bunk of the bed across the   
room.   
Everyone was asleep except Ash. He watched Misty sleep, wishing he could  
find a way to make   
her  
happy again. He heard her roll over in bed and cough. "Are you awake,   
Mist?" he asked her.  
"Yeah," she answered. She turned towards him. She was wearing   
her   
red hair out of her ponytail. Ash liked it when she wore her hair   
down. He   
thought she was very pretty. "I didn't know you were awake too."  
"Can't sleep?" he asked her.  
"Not well."  
"Are you still upset about the festival and everything?" he   
asked.  
"Don't worry about me. I'm okay," she replied. "Good night."  
"No way. I'm not letting you off the hook that easily.   
Something's   
bothering you and I want to know what it is. Maybe if you tell me   
about it   
you'll feel better," Ash insisted.  
"What's there to say?" Misty asked, sounding slightly annoyed.   
"You   
know my parents are dead. Is it wrong for me to be sad about it?"  
"No," Ash answered. "It's just that I hate to see you like   
this. I   
want you to snap out of it."  
Misty sighed and rolled over on her back. "Fine. I give up.   
What do you want me to tell   
you?"  
Ash thought for a moment. "Well, how did they die, if you   
don't mind   
telling?"  
There was silence for a minute, then Misty cleared her throat.   
"When   
I was 6 they went out for a cruise for their anniversary on the SS   
Marina..."  
  
~*~8 years ago, SS Marina~*~  
  
John and Lydia Waterflower sat at a table for two in the ship's   
elegant cafe. John wore a suit, and Lydia wore a beautiful blue   
ballroom   
dress, with her blond hair tied in a bun on her head.  
Lydia poured some wine into her glass. "I wonder if the girls   
are   
okay on their own at home. I wish we could call them."  
John smiled warmly. "They're fine. Daisy, Violet and Lily are   
responsible, and Misty won't give them any trouble. Try to enjoy this;   
a   
25th anniversary only comes around once a lifetime."   
Lydia smiled back. "You're right, as usual." She closed her   
eyes   
and listened to the piano music being played in the corner. "They're   
playing   
our song, John!"  
John stood up and offered Lydia his hand. Lydia took it, and   
they   
walked to the dance floor. They began dancing to the soft and slow   
song, and   
the entire world seemed to disappear around them.   
The magical moment was broken by a sudden gunshot. Men and   
women in   
black clothes sprang out of nowhere and grabbed party guests from   
behind.  
A man grabbed Lydia's hands from behind and held them. "Hand   
over   
your Pokemon."  
John tried to pry the man off of Lydia, but a second man   
grabbed him   
from behind also.   
Lydia had three Pokeballs in her evening bag. Lydia bit her   
lip.   
"I'm not a trainer, sir."  
The man's grip tightened around her wrists. "I'm the leader of   
this   
gang. Do you think you can actually fool me? I saw you playing with   
three   
water Pokemon earlier today on the deck." He beckoned to a woman in   
black   
standing nearby. "Perhaps she needs some proding."   
The woman smiled evily and nodded. "Yes, boss." She took a Pokeball   
from her boss's belt for him. "Go Nidoqueen!" A mean-looking Nidoqueen appeared from the ball   
and   
stood in front of them. Lydia tried not to let the fear show on her   
face.  
John attempted to struggle out of his captor's grip in vain.   
"Leave   
my wife alone. Take me instead!"  
The gang leader shook Lydia. "Now then, lets see what's in   
that bag   
of your's. If I'm not mistaken, I'll find a Vaporeon, a Lapras and a   
Starmie." He snatched the bag from around Lydia's shoulders.  
Lydia's temper rose. "Don't you dare try to hurt my Pokemon!"   
But   
the woman in the black suit had already stuffed the balls in her   
pocket.  
The man holding John addressed his boss. "Sir, this girl's   
going to   
give us trouble. Perhaps we ought to take care of her." He nodded   
towards   
the Nidoqueen.  
John made another attempt to struggle free. "Don't even think   
about   
it!"  
John's capture laughed. "Maybe we ought to get this one put   
away   
too."  
The boss nodded. "Good idea. Nidoqueen, ice beam. Try to hit   
them   
both at once."  
Lydia cringed. John shook his captor off just in time to throw   
his   
arms around Lydia before the beam hit them. The last thing Lydia and   
John   
Waterflower ever heard was:  
"Tell death's gates that Giovanni of Team Rocket sent you!"  
  
~*~Present~*~   
  
Misty added, "Most of the people on the ship were killed. A   
survivor had witnessed my mom and dad's murder and told us the whole   
thing."  
Silence followed, and Misty sniffled as a few tears escaped from her  
eyes.  
Ash was almost speechless; he hadn't been expecting that. He   
wished   
he had never brought up the subject. "Misty, I'm sorry. I really am."  
Misty propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Ash, a   
new   
determination in her eyes. "I found out today that Giovanni uses the Viridian  
Gym as a hideout. It would be great if I went there and beat him in   
a   
Pokemon battle. I don't know why, but it would make me feel a lot   
better   
about everything." She layed back down and said unhappily. "The only   
thing   
is, I'm not a good Pokemon trainer. It'd be embarrassing if I lost to   
him."  
Ash sat up and exclaimed, "Don't say that!" He forced himself   
to   
look into Misty's eyes, which he usually had trouble doing. He lowered   
his   
voice and softly said, "For what it's worth, I think your a great   
trainer. I   
always have."  
Misty raised an eyebrow. "You're not just saying that?"  
Ash shook his head. "No. And battling Giovanni wouldn't be   
just   
about winning. Just showing up and facing him already proves that you   
have a   
lot of nerve and bravery."  
Misty nodded. "You're right, for once."   
"So you're going to battle him tomorrow?" Ash asked.  
"I guess...Yes," Misty answered. She looked at him and said, "I'm   
glad I   
talked to you. I'm...sorry for not opening up to you sooner."  
"You don't have to apologize," Ash told her. "I know it was   
hard for   
you to talk about it."  
Misty smiled for the first time since they got to Viridian.   
"I'm   
glad I can trust you."  
Ash smiled back. "What are friends for?"  
Misty said, but not aloud: "Sometimes I wish we were more than   
friends."  
There was silence for a few minutes, and Ash finally asked,   
"Mist?"   
But she was asleep. He smiled and said, "Good night, Misty." before   
falling   
asleep himself.  
  
The next morning, Ash and Misty walked to the Viridian Gym.   
"Where's Brock at?" Ash asked.   
"He left around 5 this morning dressed in black. 'Said he had   
some   
business to take care of, then left for Officer Jenny's," Misty answered.  
"Typical Brock," Ash said with a laugh. Misty laughed too,   
then they   
both were quiet. "Mist, are you scared?"  
Misty laughed nervously. "No way!"  
"Are you sure?" Ash asked her skepticly.  
"Of course! There's nothing for me to be afraid of," Misty   
replied   
as they approached the front of the gym. She was convincing herself more   
than anyone else. She stared nervously at the gym doors.  
Her voice was a terrified whisper. "You're coming with me, right?"  
Ash bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I can't."  
Misty was suspicious. "Why not?"  
Ash avoided her stare. "Just...there's something I haven't   
told you   
that I probably should, but I can't."  
Misty looked hurt. "Your keeping something from me, Ash. I   
thought   
we trusted each other."  
Ash felt so terrible that he almost told her his secret, but   
said,   
"Please try to understand. If I tell you, it'll change everything."  
"What do you mean? How would it change?" Misty asked.  
"I can't tell you how, but it will. I promise I'll tell you when   
you   
come back. I'll meet you at the Pokemon Center."  
"Well, okay." Misty agreed. "But I don't know if I want to go   
inside alone."  
"Don't worry! You'll do fine. I know you'll knock the pants   
of that   
guy." Ash wanted to hug her good luck, but he knew that would seem   
suspicious, so he just smiled.  
Misty turned to walk in the gym, but turned at the last minute   
and   
walked back to Ash. "Ash, just in case something happens to me, I have   
something important to tell you before I go."  
Ash took a deep breath and said, "Misty, I know what it is."  
Misty gasped. "You do?!"  
"Yes, I do. And I couldn't agree with you more."  
"What?" Misty was shocked. "Your kidding? You agree   
with...with..."  
"Yes. I agree with what you have to say. I should have payed   
you   
back for your bike ages ago," Ash told her.  
"My...bike?! No, that's not what-" Misty tried to say.  
Ash put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her towards the gym   
entrance. "Don't worry about your bike. You need to focus on your gym   
battle."  
Misty protested. "Ash, shut up and listen for a second! I'm   
not   
talking about my b-"  
"You'll do fine, Mist. I believe in you! Good luck!" He   
opened the   
gym door and pushed her inside, closing the door after her.  
Misty leaned against the door as it was slammed behind her.  
"I was trying to say that I love you."  
  
Pikachu jumped up from the sofa in the Pokemon Center lobby   
when he   
saw Ash come through the door. "Pika pi!"  
"Where did you and Misty go?" Brock asked.  
"I walked her to the Viridian Gym. She's battling Giovanni,"   
Ash   
replied.  
"What?!" Brock exclaimed, standing up from his seat. "Giovanni, as in   
the leader of Team Rocket? He's at the gym?!"   
"The one and only."  
"You let her   
battle the leader of Team Rocket? Ash, she could be killed!"  
"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.  
"Don't say that. I think she'll do fine!" Ash replied.   
"Besides,   
she has a good reason for battling him." He explained Misty's plan of   
revenge to Brock and Pikachu.  
Brock couldn't decide whether this was a good idea or not. "I   
don't   
know...She just better play her cards right in that battle and not slip   
up."  
  
Giovanni sat on a throne in the back room of his gym, sipping a cup   
of tea   
and petting the Persian on his lap. He had had a quiet day; there was   
no   
word from his Team Rocket thugs, and no trouble with having to escape from   
the police  
The intercom on the wall buzzed, and a guard in the lobby reported:   
"Sir,   
a little girl's standing out here wishing to challange you. Are you up for a   
battle?"  
Giovanni replied, "I'm always up for a battle. Send her in."   
He   
stood up, causing the Persian to fall from his lap and land gently on   
the   
floor on it's paws. He walked to the center of the arena and awaited   
his   
challange.  
Misty strode confidently through the door. "Giovanni, I   
challange   
you to a battle!"   
"What do you want a battle for, little girl? Don't think you can  
get the cops over here. I have many guards and escape plans to foil your plan,  
if that's what this is about," Giovanni sneered.  
Misty said angrily, "I'm here for revenge. Eight years ago   
on   
the SS Marina, you killed almost 50 passengers on board."  
Giovanni stared at her. "Of course. You don't think I know   
that?   
Yes, I remember that night well. What's your point?"  
"Two of them were my mom and dad. Two water Pokemon trainers.   
You   
killed them first," Misty shouted, her anger rising. "If they had had   
the   
chance to fight back, you'd be the one who was dead."  
Giovanni laughed meanly. "You brat. Fine, you can have your   
battle.   
Get on your side of the floor and chose your Pokemon."  
Misty took her place and threw her Pokeball onto the center of   
the   
floor. "Lets go, Starmie!" Starmie appeared, ready to fight.  
Giovanni nodded and held up a Pokeball. "The Pokemon I select   
has   
been with me a very long time. In fact, if memory seves, I believe   
this is   
the creature I used to kill your parents. Nidoqueen, go!" Giovanni's   
Pokeball flew to the floor, and the biggest Nidoqueen Misty had ever   
seen   
materialized before their eyes.   
Misty took a deep breath. "We can beat them, Starmie. Hydro   
pump!"  
"Nidoqueen, see if you can rip that Starmie in half!" Giovanni   
exclaimed.  
"Nido!" Nidoqueen grabbed Starmie in its hands before Starmie   
could   
attack it, and tried to rip Starmie in two.  
"Starmie!" Misty exclaimed. She shouted to Giovanni, "What   
kind of   
attack is that? It's against the rules!"  
"It's a perfectly legal attack. Haven't you seen a rage attack   
before? A rage attack can do many things," Giovanni replied, pleased   
that he   
was making his opponent angry.  
Misty watched helplessly as her Starmie was in agony in Nidoqueen's   
paws.   
Finally, Nidoqueen threw it on the ground hard, and Starmie was barely   
concious. Misty's anger began to rise even more. "Starmie, forget the   
Nidoqueen.   
Attack that man!"  
Giovanni raised an eyebrow. "Well, if that's how you want to   
fight...Nidoqueen, go after that brat!"  
Starmie held back reluctantly, not wanting to hurt a human being.   
When   
it saw Nidoqueen charge at Misty, it began to attack Nidoqueen, trying   
to   
pull it away from its master.  
Giovanni laughed at the scene. "That girl's as good as dead."  
  
Brock looked at his watch. "Misty's been gone almost two hours.   
Do you   
think she's okay?"  
Ash stood at the window of the Pokemon Center lobby with Pikachu on   
his   
shoulder. "Of course! She's probably just taking her time walking   
back here   
from the gym." But he didn't sound so sure. "Brock, can I tell you   
something if you promise not to tell anyone?"  
"Sure," he replied.  
"I almost told Misty before her battle, but I decided I'd better   
not," he   
told him.  
Brock smiled and teased, "Oh, I know what this is about! It's   
about   
love, isn't it? Does it have anything to do with Misty?"  
Ash cringed. "No! It's nothing like that."  
Brock was dumbfounded. "What, then?"  
Ash cleared his throat and said to the floor, "Giovanni's my dad."  
"You're kidding!"  
"No. He and Mom divorced when I was really young, when mom found   
out he   
was the Team Rocket leader. He had been sneaking around behind our   
backs. I   
haven't seen him since. Mom won't let me, and I really don't want to. I'm  
still mad at him for abandoning us."  
Brock nodded knowlingly. "I know how that feels. And Misty doesn't know?"  
"I'll tell her when she comes back."  
"Wow," said Brock. "I wonder how she'll take the news, knowing that  
your dad killed her parents."  
Before Ash could answer, the loud ringing of the phone on the   
lobby's   
counter made everyone turn to look at it.  
The secretary picked it up. "Hello, thank you for calling the   
Viridian City   
Pokemon Center. How may I help you?...Officer Jenny, speak slower. I   
can't   
understand you...Two of them?...At the gym? What happened?...Oh my   
goodness..."  
Ash turned to Brock and Pikachu with a worried look on his face.  
The secretary continued, "I'll send Joy over right away." He hung   
up the   
phone and called, "Joy!" Joy ran to him and the secretary spoke to her   
in a   
low voice. Joy nodded and ran out the door with her medical bag.  
Ash, Brock and Pikachu ran up to the secretary. "Sir," Brock asked   
him.   
"What happened at the gym?"  
The secretary shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure. Officer   
Jenny was   
pretty sketchy on the details. All I know is that there was a terrible   
battle at the gym, and two Pokemon are severely injured."  
Ash gripped the counter top and asked, "What about the trainers?   
Are   
they okay?"  
The secretary swollowed hard and replied, "I heard one of the   
trainers is   
dead."  
Ash backed away slowly, shaking his head. "Oh no...Misty!" he   
turned and   
ran out the door with Pikachu.  
"Ash, wait!" Brock exclaimed, as he ran after his friend and   
expected the   
worst.  
  
Ash reached the gym in record time. The area around it was crowded   
with   
gawkers, and some officers were patroling the perimeter to keep them   
back.   
An ambulance and a police car were parked by the doors.  
Ash tried to push his way to the front of the crowd, but found it   
impossible. "Pikachu, do you see anything?"  
"Pika!" Pikachu replied, pointing to the left where a stretcher was   
being   
pushed towards the ambulence. A sheet covered the entire body laying   
on it.  
"Misty!" Ash exclaimed, running towards it. He was close enough   
the   
stretcher to reach out and touch it, but an officer suddenly grabbed   
him from   
behind.   
"Hey buddy, where do you think you're going?" the officer shouted   
angrily. "Stay out of the way."  
"Let go of me!" Ash yelled, trying to get free. "That's my   
friend!" But   
the officer wouldn't let go until after the ambulence had driven away.  
Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder. "Pika pi chu."  
"Look, here come the cops out of the gym! They have somebody!" a   
bystander exclaimed.  
Ash looked around, but couldn't see anything. He followed the   
crowd to   
the police car and pushed his way up front as the police shut their   
suspect   
in the back. He looked into the window for his father and gasped.   
"Misty?!"  
Misty sat in the car with her head down. She looked up at him and   
smiled   
weakly as the car started and drove away towards the police station.  
Brock caught up to Ash and asked, "What's going on?"  
Ash turned to a nearby police officer still patroling the area and   
asked,   
"Who was that on the stretcher?"  
"That," she replied, "Was Giovanni, the Viridian City gymleader and   
Team   
Rocket boss. He's finally been taken down, and that 14 year-old girl   
did it."  
  
Ash, Pikachu and Brock sat in the lobby of the Viridian City Police   
Station. They had been waiting for the officer to get Misty's   
statement   
before they could see her.  
Ash didn't know what to think. He had been angry at Giovanni at   
first   
when he thought he killed Misty, but now he was mad at Misty for   
killing his   
father. She was only going for a gym battle; how did it turn into   
murder?   
Officer Lila came into the lobby and addressed them. "Your friend   
has   
admitted to being guilty of murder. She doesn't have any serious   
injuries,   
but she's pretty shaken. You can visit her by her cell if you want.   
We're   
taking her to county prison in the morning."  
Brock turned to Ash. "Are you going in?"  
Ash answered coldly, "Why should I? She killed my father!"  
Brock sighed. He knew this had been coming. "Ash, she didn't know   
it was   
your father. Try to forgive her...Let me talk to her first. I'll tell   
her   
know everything. Then you can have a word with her if you want."   
Brock   
stood up and walked through the door that led to the prison cells.   
Pikachu   
jumped up and went with him.  
"Pikachu, wait!" Ash exclaimed. "You're not on HER side, are   
you?"  
Pikachu didn't hear him, and disappeared with Brock.  
Ash sat in a chair and sighed. Brock actually expected him to talk   
to   
Misty? What should he say? "Hi Misty, I know you killed my father but   
I'm   
okay with that because I still want to be friends?" Brock better not   
be   
taking Misty's side, he thought, because Misty wasn't the innocent girl   
she   
had been that morning. She had killed someone. Now Brock was   
expecting him   
to forgive her? Misty didn't forgive Giovanni for killing her parents,   
but   
Ash was supposed to forgive Misty for killing his dad? It made no   
sense. He   
had never known his dad well, but that didn't mean that he should   
forgive   
Misty for killing him just because of that.  
Brock came back about 10 minutes later with Pikachu. "She's in   
pretty   
bad shape, Ash. Maybe if you talk to her she'll calm down a bit."  
Ash couldn't believe what Brock was saying. "What am I supposed to   
say?"  
"Tell her you forgive her," Brock answered, as if it were obvious.  
"But I don't."  
Brock was clearly frustrated. "Just...Just go in anyway. This may   
be   
the last chance you get to see her for awhile."  
Ash gave up his arguement and headed for the cells.  
  
Misty sat in the floor of her cell with her head in her hands. It   
was   
bad enough that she had killed someone today, but to find out he was   
her   
friend's father? It was too much. She hadn't meant to kill him, but   
when   
Giovanni's Nidoqueen attacked her, she had to defend herself. She   
acted on   
impulse. She shivered to think what would have happened to her if she   
hadn't   
had her swiss army knife with her.   
Ash would forgive her. She pictured how he had smiled at her and   
encouraged her that morning before her battle. He would never turn on   
her...right?  
She looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She   
looked   
out the barred door and stood up immediatly. It was Ash. She walked   
to the   
door and stood in front of him, though the bars separated them.  
There was silence at first as they looked into each other's eyes   
and   
tried to guess what the other was thinking. Misty thought Ash looked   
different than usual. He wasn't exactly angry, but he definitely   
wasn't   
happy.   
Ash reached through the bars and put his hands gently on Misty's   
shoulders. Misty put her hands on his wrists. "Ash..." That was all   
she   
could say.  
Ash's voice was sharp and firm. "Misty, you didn't do it, right?"  
What was he talking about? She knew he had seen Giovanni's body   
being   
carried from the gym and her being led away by the police. He knew   
darn well   
that she was guilty. She avoided his eyes and didn't answer.  
Ash's hands suddenly squeezed her shoulders so hard that Misty   
gasped and   
went stiff.  
"Ash, you're hurting me."  
"Misty, look into my eyes and tell me you didn't kill my father."  
Misty forced herself to look into his eyes. There was so much she   
wanted   
to tell him, but her voice wouldn't let her. She looked down at the   
ground   
and said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry Ash."  
Ash's grip on her shoulders left as he let his arms fall to his   
sides.   
He stared at Misty, his look a mix of anger and pain. Misty tried not   
to   
burst into tears. "Thanks a lot, Misty," Ash said sarcasticly, then   
walked   
away.  
Misty grabbed the bars. "Ash, wait!" But he ignored her and   
walked out   
of the hall. Misty stood gaping as she heard the door to the hallway   
slam   
and Ash left, then sank to her knees and bowed her head. "Now what?" 


	2. Digging a Ditch

Hello again! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far ::counts reviews::  
I've got 2 right now! Seriously though, that's not sarcasm. I'm really excited.  
  
Anyway, enjoy, and the last chapter is coming very, very soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Months Later~*~  
  
Brock walked into the Viridian City Pokemon Center and found Ash   
and   
Pikachu in a chair reading a newspaper. "Ash, they gave the verdict   
today.   
You should have been there."  
"I hope Misty gets the death penalty," Ash said coldly without   
looking up.  
"Ash!" Brock exclaimed. It broke his heart to hear the mean   
things Ash   
had said about Misty over the past few months. He didn't go to any of   
Misty's court dates, and he refused to talk about her. He hadn't seen   
her   
since the first night she had spent in jail. "Just in case you're   
wondering,   
she isn't getting the dea..." he cleared his throat, not wanting to say   
'death penalty'. "She's coming home. Tomorrow."  
Ash threw the newspaper down. "What?! How could they let her?   
She   
killed someone!"  
"Yes, but she did it in defense. If she hadn't killed him,   
Giovanni   
would have killed her. They're letting her go because she was   
defending   
herself. And Team Rocket haters all over the world donated the money   
for her   
bail." Brock told him.  
"I don't care if she was defending herself. She shouldn't be   
walking   
free," Ash said.  
"Pika," Pikachu said to Ash. It hurt him too that Ash said bad   
things   
about Misty.  
"I'm going to the police station tomorrow to pick her up," Brock   
said.   
"She'll want to see you. You should come."  
Ash pretended he didn't hear. Instead he stared into his   
newspaper.  
Brock sighed. "Don't be so hard on her. She's been through a lot   
in the   
past few months."  
Ash continued to ignore him.  
Brock wondered what was going to happen between Ash and Misty when   
she   
came home tomorrow. It wouldn't be good, that's for sure.  
  
"It's good to be outside again!" Misty exclaimed happily as she   
skipped   
beside Brock. "No fences, no barred cells, just fresh air and flowers!   
And   
I can't wait to see Starmie."  
Brock smiled to himself. She hadn't changed as much as he feared   
she   
would. The harshness of prison seemed to have no effect on her. "I'm   
glad   
you're back, Misty."  
"I can't wait to see Ash again. Maybe he won't be so angry after   
we're   
together awhile," Misty said optimisticly.  
"Don't count on it," Brock said. "Ash is still really upset."  
Misty didn't hear him. She had run ahead to the Pokemon Center.  
  
Misty opened the door to the Pokemon Center and entered the lobby   
timidly. She found Ash right away. He sat on a couch with Pikachu in   
his   
lap.  
"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed when he saw Misty. He leaped into her   
arms.  
"Hi Pikachu! I missed you so much!" Misty cried as she hugged him   
tightly. She looked down at Ash, who stared at her unwelcomly.   
"Um...Hey   
Ash." Misty smiled slightly. "How have you been?"  
Ash spoke in a low, angry voice. "Don't waltz in here and pretend   
nothing's happened. You can't forget the past."  
Misty cleared her throat and replied calmly, "I understand that   
you're   
angry. You have every reason to be. I'm not going to bug you into   
talking   
to me. When you're ready to talk, come find me."  
Ash rolled his eyes. He glared at her and said flatly, "Go away."  
Misty coughed and said cooly, "I'll see you later." She turned to   
walk   
away with Pikachu in her arms.  
"Where are you going with my Pikachu?" Ash called after her.   
"Pikachu,   
get away from her."  
"Pi," Pikachu sighed, then unhappily obeyed his master's command.   
He   
jumped from Misty's arms and into Ash's lap.  
Misty left the room and went to find Brock.  
  
"Can't you just try to talk to him?" Misty asked. "He won't listen   
to me."  
Brock shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry, Misty. I've tried. I've   
been   
trying for months. He isn't buying anything. Maybe we should just   
leave him   
alone. He has a right to be upset and everything. Maybe we should   
just give   
him time to think."  
"You're not taking Ash's side, are you?" Misty accused.  
Brock was clearly frustrated. "I'm not on his side. I'm not on   
your's   
either. I'm just trying to stay out of this mess. I want to be   
friends with   
both of you, not enemies."  
Misty nodded and said, "I can't blame you, I guess, but everything   
would   
be so much easier if Ash wasn't making it so difficult."  
  
Over the next few days, life struggled on for Ash, Misty, Brock and   
Pikachu. Ash wouldn't go near Misty, and if he had to he never made   
eye   
contact. Misty tried talking to him, but he never listened. Brock and   
Pikachu ran around between the two of them so they could still be with   
each   
of them. The days melted into weeks.  
Ash walked into the bedroom that he still shared with Brock and   
Misty.   
He had complained to Brock to get a separate room for Misty, but Brock   
refused to unless he was willing to pay the extra rent.  
He walked to his side of the room to get something from his bag   
when he   
heard the door slam behind him. He whirled around and saw Misty   
grinning   
slyly at him. She locked the door and stood in front of it. "There!   
Now   
you HAVE to talk to me! I'm not letting you out of here until we work   
this   
out."  
Ash rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed. "Fine. I'll wait it   
out."   
He stared at the wall and crossed his arms stubbornly.  
"Ash, I don't know why you're so upset about your dad. It's not   
like you   
knew him or anything," Misty told him gently.  
Ash couldn't keep up his silence. "I don't get it. You were upset   
about   
Dad killing your parents, but you expect me to forgive you for killing   
my   
dad?"  
"This is a different situation! I didn't even know it was your   
dad!"   
Misty protested.   
"That doesn't change the fact that you killed him!" Ash shouted   
back.   
"You ought to be apologizing instead of nagging me!"  
"Apologizing?!" Misty exclaimed. "I'm not apologizing for   
anything!   
Giovanni would have killed me if I hadn't defended myself! I'm not   
sorry   
that I killed him!"  
"How can you say that?" Ash shouted. "Think about how I feel! My   
best   
friend killed my father! Wouldn't that make you angry?"  
Misty forgot her fury for a second. Her anger melted from her face   
and   
she looked at Ash hopefully. "...I'm your best friend?"  
Ash's anger seemed to worsen. He said coldly, "You used to be.   
Not   
anymore. Never again."  
Each syllable of Ash's statement seemed like a slap in Misty's   
face. She   
fought back her tears and said flatly, "Fine. If that's the way you   
want to   
handle this, fine. Two can play at your stupid game. I'm never   
speaking to   
you again!"  
"Same goes for me!" Ash shot back.  
Misty stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Brock noticed Misty pacing angrily in the lobby when he entered the   
room.   
"Oh no, what happened now?" he asked.  
"He is SO stubborn!" Misty exploded. "All he thinks about is   
himself.   
He doesn't care about how I feel. He only cares about his stupid   
father. He   
thinks I should be upset and sorry. I'm not! If he'd take a look   
around   
him, he'd notice that he's not the only person on Earth!"  
Brock smiled. "Feel better?"  
Misty crossed her arms. "No. I thought that if I give him some   
time,   
he'd come around. But it's only gotten worse. I'm not going to keep   
after   
him like I really care about what happens with us. I give up."  
"Try to be a little understanding. I mean, you were upset when you   
lost   
your parents, right? Ash deserves to be angry about his dad," Brock   
said   
gently.  
"But he hardly even knew him!" Misty exclaimed.  
Brock cleared his throat and changed the subject. "I promised Ash   
I'd go   
to the Poke Mart with him to get some supplies. I'll see you around."  
"Oh, don't go!" Misty protested. "Stay here with me. I don't want   
to be   
alone, and there's no way I'm going you and Ash."  
Brock sighed. "Misty, I still want to be your friend, but you have   
to   
realize that I'm still friends with Ash too. If you can't compromise   
with   
him and be together, than I have you be with you two separatly."  
"Okay, I understand. I'll see you later," Misty replied glumly.  
Brock smiled. "Thanks for being such a good sport."  
  
Brock, Ash and Pikachu walked together in silence. Brock wanted to   
use   
this time to talk to Ash, but he had trouble coming up with something   
to say.   
"So...um, when do you think we should leave on our journey again?"  
"I don't care when, as long as SHE doesn't come with us," Ash   
replied.  
"You mean Misty?" Brock asked.  
"Duh."  
"You know, Ash..." Brock started to say. He paused to come up with   
the   
right words. "Did you ever think that maybe you're being a bit too   
stubborn   
with this whole thing? Misty is trying hard to make things right, but   
you   
won't let her."  
"Not anymore. She's not talking to me, and I'm not talking to   
her," Ash   
told him.  
"You can't do that!" Brock exclaimed.  
"Why not?"  
"Because...well, you can't!"  
"Things aren't the same anymore. They never will be," Ash said.  
"Don't you wish they were, though?" Brock asked.  
"No. Why are you always on my case about Misty? Why don't you   
just   
forget about her like I did?" Ash asked.  
"Because," Brock answered, "I'm not as cold-hearted as you've been   
acting   
lately. I want things to be the way they were."  
"Forget it, Brock. I'm not apologizing to Misty, and Misty better   
not   
come close enough to me to say she's sorry," Ash said stubbornly.  
"Pika pi," Pikachu said with a sad look on his face.  
"No Pikachu. I'm never talking to Misty again, and nothing you or   
Brock   
say can change my mind."  
  
That evening, Brock sat in one of the hallways of the Pokemon   
Center   
reading a magazine. Misty sat in a chair nearby leafing through a   
catologue   
of Pokemon stuff.  
Ash walked in, then stopped when he saw Misty. Misty looked up at   
him   
and stared at him coldly. He decided to just ignore her presence. He   
picked   
up a magazine from the table and began to read.  
Misty thought, "Who does Ash think he is, coming in here like he   
owns the   
place and just sitting down with us? I'm sitting with Brock now. Ash   
can   
have his turn later."   
Ash thought, "She's been hogging Brock all evening. I hope she   
leaves   
for bed soon. I wish she'd just disappear for good."  
Brock tried to concentrate on his reading, but found it impossible.   
You   
could cut the tension in the room with a knife.   
Ash and Misty both looked at each other. They began a stare-down   
contest. Ash could vaguely remember when he and Misty used to have   
these   
contests for fun. They'd glare into each other's eyes, trying not to   
blink.   
Ash always lost; he'd burst out laughing after a few seconds.  
This was different. Misty stared at Ash so hard, she swore she   
could   
pierce through him. She wished she could. She refused to blink as she   
squinted her eyes slightly.   
Brock coughed purposly. Ash and Misty both jumped and looked at   
Brock,   
who shrugged at them as if to say, "What? It was just a cough."  
Ash stood up silently and walked away. Misty had won.  
Brock looked at Misty and said, "This is getting rediculous."  
"Tell me about it," she replied. "I don't want to be angry   
anymore. I   
want things to go back to normal."  
"Maybe you should apologize to him," Brock said. "I know   
apologizing   
would be like sacrificing your dignity, but maybe that's what you need   
to end   
this."  
"You're right. I'm putting a stop to this. Tonight," Misty   
declared.  
"I'm proud of you, Misty," Brock told his friend with a smile.   
"It's   
very chivalrus of you. Good luck."  
"I'll need it," she answered as she headed out to find Ash.  
  
Ash sank onto the couch in the lobby. Pikachu jumped onto his lap   
and   
grinned. Pikachu was always trying to make Ash happy; he was hurt   
because   
Ash never smiled anymore. He jumped up and down, trying to force a   
smile   
out of his friend.  
"Go away," Ash mumbled as he gently pushed Pikachu off his lap.  
"Pikachu," Pikachu said, clearly offended. Ash acted like he   
didn't hear   
him.  
"Um...Ash?" a meek voice asked. Ash looked up to see Misty,   
standing   
with her hands behind her back and her head looking down.  
Misty's confidence rose a bit. She stood up straight and looked   
him in   
the eye, saying boldly, "We need to talk, Ash."  
Ash said crossly, "You do realize I left that hallway just now to   
get   
away from you, right?"  
"Don't walk away Ash. Hear me out," Misty demanded.  
Ash stood up and said, "See how long you can hold my interest."  
Misty took a deep breath and spilled out everything on her mind.   
"Ash, I   
know that you're still really upset with me. I understand why and I   
don't   
blame you. I don't know exactly what you want from me, so all I can   
offer   
you is this: Ash, I'm sorry I killed your father. I wasn't thinking at   
all,   
but that doesn't give me any excuse. I can't justify what I've done.   
I   
deeply regret everything, and if I could go back in time I wouldn't   
have done   
it again. I'm begging you to forgive me. I just want to be friends   
again.   
I want everything to be the way it was before." Misty stopped talking   
and   
bit her lip, praying Ash would accept her apology.  
There was silence for a moment as Ash took in everything Misty had   
said.   
He replied in a low voice, "You don't think an apology's just going to   
change   
what happened, do you?"  
Misty cringed. He hadn't bought it. She became angry again.   
"There's   
nothing else I can do! I just gave you everything I could! Now I know   
where   
you get your mean stubborness from. It's from your father, the worst   
man in   
the world! You know what, Ash? I'm glad I killed him. More people in   
the   
world are happy he's gone than not."  
Ash breathed deeply has he raised a fist.  
Misty raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead Ash. Hit me. That's probably   
how   
your father got started on his meaness when he was your age. He didn't   
just   
start murdering little girls' parents right away. He started off by   
hurting   
the people he was closest to. If you want to end up a heartless   
barbarion   
like him, than go ahead and hit me." Misty knew that if Ash had any   
heart   
left, he would listen to what she was saying and not hit her.   
Hopefully he'd   
fall into her trap of reverse psycology. "Your father was a cold,   
heartless,   
friendless, sick, terrible-"  
WHACK! Ash's hand flew into Misty's cheek so hard that she   
stumbled   
backwards.  
Misty held her hand to her cheek. She didn't think Ash would ever   
go so   
far as to hurt her. Her heart hurt more than her cheek. She glared at   
him   
and said in a sharp, fierce voice, "I was wrong about you, Ash. I   
thought   
that you'd come around eventually. I thought you weren't as heartless   
as you   
look. I thought that you could accept an honest apology. I thought   
you   
weren't like your father at all. I thought you would never stoop down   
to his   
level. I thought maybe we could save our friendship. I was wrong."  
Ash tried to stare into Misty's eyes to intimidate her, but she was   
right   
and he knew it. They both held their ground for a few seconds, then   
Ash was   
forced to look down at the ground. A quiet gasping-like sound made him   
look   
back up just in time to see Misty run out of the lobby and up the   
stairs,   
wiping tears from her eyes and crying softly.  
Ash was half amazed. "She's finally cracked," he said to Pikachu.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Giving Up

Okay, this is the end! A big *hug* to everyone who reads this. You're  
all awesome! (And you're even MORE awesome if you review!...Hint...Hint...)  
  
  
Brock entered the bedroom he still shared with his two friends,   
expecting   
to see it empty. He hoped that Ash had bought Misty's apology; he was   
sick   
of them fighting. He saw Misty sitting on her bed with her face buried   
in   
her hands, her shoulders shaking. "I'm assuming it didn't go well," he   
observed   
unhappily.  
"I've tried everything," Misty said softly into her hands. "I don't know what   
else I   
can do."  
Brock tried a suggestion. "Just give Ash some more time..."  
"I have. He's had more than enough time. If he doesn't come   
around now,   
he never will," Misty replied bitterly.  
Ash came into the room just then. "You're STILL crying?!" he asked   
Misty   
with exasperation.   
Brock glared at him. "You're the one that did this, Ash. You and   
Misty   
used to be so close, but look at it now..." He looked as if he had just   
made   
an important decision. "I'm tired. I'm tired of the fighting, and   
tired of   
trying to make you friends again. It's obvious that neither of you   
want to   
continue our Pokemon journey. I'm giving up. I'm leaving for home   
tomorrow.   
You can do whatever you want, but I'm not going to stay here and watch   
my   
two best friends ruin each others' lives. I'm giving up." Brock   
climbed   
into the top bunk of a bed and layed down. "I'm going to sleep. I   
don't   
want to hear any arguing tonight."  
Ash layed down on the bunk below Brock, and Misty layed down on the   
bed   
she was sitting on across the room.   
"I'm giving up too," Misty said to anyone who would listen. Brock   
was   
done talking for the day, and Ash didn't care to ask what she meant.   
Misty began crying softly again.  
"Oh, shut UP already!" Ash excaimed impatiently.  
"Ash..." Brock warned.  
Everything was silent for awhile. Brock fell asleep quickly, and   
Misty   
cried herself to sleep slowly. Ash sat awake.  
He looked over at Misty, and watched her sleep peacefully.  
He couldn't help remembering a time not so long ago that   
he   
had been trying to put out of his head. He remembered a kind, funny,   
pretty   
girl who had been his best friend. They trusted each other and had   
loads of   
fun together. She had a bright smile and a sweet laugh, both which she   
gave   
often. He cared for her deeply and hoped they'd be together   
forever.  
What's the point, he thought, of being angry? I'm over my dad's death...  
actually, I wasn't really upset about it to begin with. I was just panicing  
and looking for somebody to blame. She's been trying so hard to save us,  
and I've been holding her down.  
Now he knew what Brock had meant when he said that he wanted things   
to go   
back the way they used to be. Ash was tired of being angry. He was   
ready to   
accept Misty's apology.  
Misty's ragged breathing and sniffling started up again. "Misty?"   
he   
asked, realizing that he hadn't said her name in ages. She didn't   
respond;   
she must have been crying in her sleep. Ash decided he could wait   
until   
morning to tell Misty that he wanted to be friends agian, and let   
himself   
fall asleep, happy for the first time in months.  
  
Misty woke up and looked at the clock. It was nearly 3 in the   
morning.   
If she was going to do it, she had to do it now. She stood up from her   
bed   
silently, knowing that if she woke anyone up her plan would be foiled.   
She   
took out a pen and some paper and scribbled a quick note. Misty put it   
on   
her pillow, then turned to her friends to say her goodbyes that only   
she   
would hear.  
"Goodbye, Pikachu," she whispered to the yellow mouse at the foot   
of   
Ash's bed. "Thank you for sticking by me no matter what. Take care of   
Ash   
for me.  
"Brock, thank you for trying to patch things up. I know you were really   
trying. I'm sorry it didn't work. I don't blame you for giving up.  
"Ash..." Misty turned her sleeping former-friend and paused to catch her   
voice.   
All she could choke out was, "I'm sorry..." She blew him a quick   
kiss and   
glided out of the room unheard.  
  
Ash woke up about half and hour later. He felt great now that he   
wasn't   
angry anymore. He looked across the room at Misty, only to find her   
gone.   
Must've gone downstairs to get a drink, he thought, then saw the note   
on her   
pillow. He crossed the room and picked it up.  
"I couldn't take any of it anymore, so I had to go. You'll be   
happy to   
know that none of you will ever hear from me again. I'm sorry I didn't   
say   
goodbye. I've given up." It was signed "Misty."  
Ash read the letter three times, trying to figure out what it   
meant. She   
must have gone home, Ash decided. But why had she left all of her   
things   
here? He read the last line again. "I've given up." He remembered   
Misty   
saying the same thing before she started crying and fell asleep.  
Then it hit him.  
"Oh no!" he exclaimed out loud. "She wouldn't....Would she?   
Pikachu,   
wake up!" He grabbed Pikachu and ran downstairs and outside with him.   
Placing him on the ground he said, "Pick up Misty's scent!"  
Pikachu didn't know why he was doing this, but he was eager to help   
his   
friends. He sniffed the ground, searching for the familiar scent.   
"Pika!"   
he exclaimed when he found it, jumping up and down.  
"Good job Pikachu. Now follow it, and hurry! We don't have much   
time,"   
Ash said urgently.  
Ash ran after Pikachu as Pikachu sniffed the ground. Ash prayed   
that   
they wouldn't be too late.  
  
Misty stood next to the cliff where the tall waterfall was. This   
was a   
very pretty place, but Misty hadn't come to observe it's beauty. She   
peeked   
over the cliff, listening to the roar of the cascading water that   
crashed   
onto the jagged rocks at the bottom of the waterfall. This was   
perfect;   
there'd be no way she could jump over the cliff and live to tell   
about   
it. The sun would be coming up soon. She had to jump now or never.   
She   
stood at the very edge of the cliff and decided she would dive   
head-first.   
Misty took a deep breath and whispered, "Now..."  
"Misty, stop!"  
Misty whirled around to see Ash standing a few feet away, Pikachu   
at his   
side. "All right Pikachu, we found her!" he said to the monster.  
Misty was angry that he was there; she didn't want an audience   
watching   
when she jumped. But now she had no choice.   
Ash began to walk slowly towards her. "Okay, Misty...Lets get away  
from the cliff now..."  
"Take one more step and I'll jump," Misty said firmly.  
"Don't do this, Misty. I know you don't want to jump over that   
cliff,"   
Ash said gently as he took another step towards her.  
"Watch me!" Misty shouted. "One more step, and I'll throw myself   
over!"  
Ash stopped. He was about four feet away from Misty. He decided to  
risk reaching out to grab her.  
Misty ducked from his reach, turned to the cliff and jumped before   
she could change her   
mind.   
She felt the rush of falling for one brief moment, then she felt a tug   
on her   
hand as she jerked to a stop. She hung over the side of the cliff, dangling  
over the rushing water and jagged rocks. Misty looked up to see   
Ash   
gripping her hand for all he was worth.   
"Don't worry, I have you," he said.  
Misty smiled. "This is perfect!" she exclaimed.   
"What are you talking about?" Ash asked as he tried to pull her up.  
"Let go, Ash. I know you want me to die. Now you can kill me   
yourself.   
Just let go of my hand and let me fall." Misty looked into his eyes, her  
own eyes gleaming. She seemed to be almost possessed by a whole new person.  
"What!?" Ash exclaimed. "No, I'm not letting go of you!"  
"C'mon!" Misty coaxed. "I took revenge for Giovanni killing my   
parents;   
now here's your chance to get revenge for me killing him. You want to   
see me   
fall down this cliff and crash onto the rocks; don't deny it."  
"Stop it!" Ash shouted.   
"You won't get caught," Misty continued, ignoring Ash's denial.   
"If you   
drop me and run now, you can still get back to bed before anyone wakes   
up and   
realizes you were gone. They'll think I did it on my own. It'll be   
our   
little secret, except I won't be alive to tell it to anyone."  
"Misty, you're not going to fall over that cliff if I have any say   
in   
it," Ash said firmly.  
"Then I'll have to do it myself." Misty began squirming,   
trying to release her hand from Ash's grip. She put her hand up to pry   
his   
hand off of hers, but Ash caught it with his other hand.  
"There, now I have both of your hands," he said triumphantly.   
"Listen to   
me. I want to be friends again. I accept your apology from last   
night. I   
admit that I was taking this too hard, and I was way too harsh with   
you. I   
know it'll be difficult, but lets try to put all this behind us so we   
can be   
friends again and have everything the way it used to be. I'm sorry for   
everything. I'm sorry I've pushed you so far as to make you think you   
have   
to kill yourself. My dad's death doesn't matter to me anymore. The only   
thing that matters to me right now is   
making sure   
you don't make a huge mistake. We can save our friendship if both of   
us put   
enough effort into it. We have to put this whole mess behind us. So   
I'm   
pulling you up whether you like it or not."  
There was silence for a minute, then Misty looked up at Ash and   
said   
meekly, "Pull me up."  
Ash summoned what was left of his strength and yanked her up over   
the   
edge of the cliff. Pikachu cheered from nearby.  
Ash and Misty knelt facing each other. Ash looked at her nervously,   
afraid she would try to jump again. "Are you okay?"  
Misty looked into his face and saw the old Ash that she knew and   
loved.   
He really meant what he had said about wanting to be friends again.   
She   
burst into tears and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his   
shoulder.  
Ash just sat, unsure of what he should do. He thought about how   
close he   
had just come to loosing his best friend and held back his own tears.   
"I'm sorry..." Misty whispered between her tears, "I'm so, so   
sorry."  
Ash wrapped his arms around her, letting his own tears fall freely.   
"I'm sorry   
too.   
Lets put it behind us now."  
"I shouldn't have-"  
"Just forget about it."  
Misty hugged him even tighter and whispered, "I still feel like   
there's a   
huge hole in my heart."  
Ash's realization of how much he had actually hurt Misty continued   
to   
sink in. "Then take a piece of mine. It's going to be okay, I   
promise."   
Before he could change his mind, he kissed her gently on the cheek.  
Meanwhile, in the nearby bushes, Pikachu shoved a paw in his mouth   
to   
keep from laughing. He rolled around with silent laughter, then ran   
away to   
a safe distance to let his laughs out.  
Neither Ash nor Misty could recall how long they stayed in their   
embrace,   
but eventually they both broke away. Side by side, they silently   
walked back   
towards the Pokemon Center as the sun began to rise.  
"Imagine the look on Brock's face when he sees that we're friends   
again,"   
Ash mused. They both laughed, then fell silent again.  
"Ash?" Misty asked.  
"Yeah?"  
She smiled shyly. "Thanks."  
Ash smiled in understanding. "Anything for my best friend."  
Misty raised an eyebrow. "I'm your best friend?"   
Ash said, "Of course. You always have been. You are now. You   
always   
will be."  
At that moment, Ash and Misty both realized that the events of that   
morning had brought them closer together than ever before. They both   
smiled   
at each other.  
As the two friends reached the edge of the woods overlooking   
Viridian   
City, Ash took Misty's hand. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked.  
Misty grinned widely as tears sprung into her eyes again.  
"Everything's going to be fine."  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know what you're all thinking: "Darnit, Mito! They  
didn't hook up!" Well, I thought that it would be to predictable to   
make them get together. But it was still shippy, yes? Well, thanks  
for reading. Keep on rockin' in the free world, and AAML 4ever!! 


End file.
